The Compromise
by Doc. Dump
Summary: Misty, May, and Dawn have settled on an agreement over Ash.


_Sorry for the long wait! I know I have many fans who are clamoring for more of my work! As master of all things sultry, I felt it was incumbent upon me to extend my influence into other fandoms and extend my audience. I know I am the greatest writer on the face of the planet, so only good writers like me are allowed to review this masterpiece. I am frickin legendary, bitches. Take yo hate outta here. Once again, I apologize for the tardiness of this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Grab him!" Misty yelled out. They moved towards him. He cowered a bit as three pairs of strong hands grabbed him. Minutes later, he struggled to free himself as he was tied down to an old wooden chair. His hands were constrained, his back to the seat, a thick strip of white tape had been plastered over his chapped mouth to hold in the old sock they'd found among the piles of rubbish.<p>

"Sorry, Ash." Dawn said, flipping her hair out of her face and looking over at Misty and May. "Let's get him into the basement." May offered. They obliged, carrying him struggling and moaning into the room and looked around at the laundry machines. All had just been recently used, so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Do we take turns?" Dawn inquired. Misty smiled and nodded and they left for a moment to decide who would be first.

May entered first, smiling down at her captive. Ash struggled, his eyes begging for freedom, but May just laughed. "You don't know how much we've all wanted you.." She moaned, tipping the chair onto the back, forcing around to the floor and she looked around for something to use. On the tool racks on the wall was a carpenter's knife. She took it quick, popping out the razor blade and cut Ash's clothes off one at a time. When she was finished, the ruined articles lay in a heap near the door and he was stark naked, still tied and gagged.

"You're going to like this." She said, soothing his chest with one of her small hands. "Trust me." She bent down and drew his length into her mouth. Ash struggled at first, feeling the climax grow but soon realized it was a helpless situation. After a few moments, he came, releasing his thick cum into May's mouth. She swallowed it down and put one leg on either side of the chair, still clothed and straddled him, lapping at his face, leaving streaks of saliva and spent sperm.

There was a tap on the door, which signified that the others were getting impatient. With a bit of reluctance, she left him there naked, walking out with a smile on her face. Dawn was next. Misty must have been furious to be last, Ash thought to himself.

Dawn had something different in mind. Still clothed from the top, she removed her skirt and underwear, taking one of his bare feet in her hands and soothing the heel, admiring his toes before she slowly leaned against the chair and pushed the foot into her wet pussy. Ash's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes.. foot-fuck me.. foot-fuck me.." Dawn moaned orgasmically. She felt her climax rising and quickly pulled herself away, finishing her pinnacle with a few smooth strokes of her finger and came along Ash's leg, making the hairs stand up on end as the warm, sticky fluid dripped and puddled around the chair. She put back on her clothing and left just as quickly as she had come.

Misty was next. She entered holding a blue duffel bag. She'd brought it along with her. "Sweet, innocent Ash.. not so innocent anymore." She smiled down at him and unzipped the bag and dumped out a number of objects. Ash didn't have time to see much because soon Misty had untied him from the chair and quickly retied his hands above his head. She threw the rope over a large rafter and tugged. Ash moaned as he was lifted a few inches off the ground. She tied the rope down tightly to the leg of a machine and moved her nose across his bare stomach, savoring the scent before she reached up and removed the tape. She tugged out the sodden sock and hissed. "One word.. and I'll be rough on you." Ash nodded to show he understood and she hastily bent down, fishing through the items and came up with with what she needed; three clothespins. She grabbed the sock again, soaked in saliva and rolled it carefully through the puddles of cum drying on the floor.

"You'll love the taste of pussy.." she whispered, pushing the sex-tasting sock back into his mouth and sealed it in place with a fresh strip of tape, then secured his sight with a black blindfold, retying his hands and feet. She had taken away his movement, sight, speech, and now his feet didn't touch the ground unless he bent the toes. He hung there, suspended for a moment or two as she stripped herself naked and attached the clothespins. One to each of his nipples, and one to the shaft of his length. He screamed into the gag at first, but pain equaling pleasure aroused him against the painful wood. Misty removed the length clamp after a moment and removed his blindfold. He peered at her slowly.

"Your turn." She said, nodding down to the items on the floor. Coils of rope, clothes, and duct tape. "Take me hard." She said, untying him.

Ash quickly freed himself, removing the tape and spat out the cum-soaked sock, the pleasant taste still in his mouth. His cock ached from his recent ejaculating but it grew hard at the sight of Misty's naked body. He had always wanted her.. and now she was giving herself to him. He took her arm, trying to be rough but not enough to hurt her and pushed her up onto a vacant dryer. He quickly tied her hands above her to the back of the instrument panel and then slowly rubbed his fingers across her lower lips.

"Oh.. master.." she moaned. "Silence.. silence me.. please.."

He obliged with a quick gathering of the knife May had used and Misty's removed clothes. He cut the blue aquamarine Bra-cups. (DD Size) from her bra and stuffed them into her mouth. Thinking quick, he added the cum-soaked sock and taped her mouth shut with a few quick strips of white tape, then tied her feet down, using the handle of the dryer for an anchor and climbed onto the machine. He slowly moved his slick cock into her wet pussy. She moaned into the tape, clenching around him and he rocked his body against hers over and over. His hard cock penetrated her deeper with each thrust until he released inside of her and collapsed.

She looked up at him, expecting freedom but he shook his head with a calm smile, cleaning himself slowly.

"No, my.. my toy.. I was taken unwillingly.. you shall be too.. tomorrow." He said, with a wide smile, leaving her to her fate.


End file.
